Tegal's Mark
| demonym = | population = 1,402 | races = Human (Tassaran) | languages = | religion = Chauntea | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Ore, textiles | exports = Finished goods, weapons | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = Elizzaria Whitehand | ruleryear1 = 1367 | ruler2 = Erich Inshiland | ruleryear2 = 1479 | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | govrefs = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | poptable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Tegal's Mark was the most widely known tassel, located near Rauthauvyr's Road, which served as the de facto capital of Tasseldale. Description While Tegal's Mark was not particularly large, it was quite a vision. The picturesque town was set between two wooded hills, surrounded by a garden. There were three major landmarks that were visible from the Tasselway road entering the town. These were two large houses on the south-eastern hill and an elven watchtower. History The town of Tegal's Mark was founded around 1187 DR by the renowned swordsmith named Tegal. His forge, also named "Tegal's Mark" was the landmark around which the town grew. His apprentices took on the tradition of stamping their blades with his personal "mark", a tradition that continued well into the 14 century. Notable locations * Sharburg: A re-purposed elven watchtower that served as the seat of power for the Grand Mairshar and housed the Mairshar forces. It also held the armory for Tasseldale's militia and their primary dungeon. * Red Wyvern Company: This Sembian trading company kept a large office in Tasseldale, coordinating their ore and textile trade within the region. * Temper Pond: This cool swimming hole was used by smithies to cool their weapons. Houses * Elgaun Manor: This luxurious house served as the summerhouse for the Sembian family from Yhaunn. * Theremondivyr's house: The personal home of the timid and scholarly sage name Theremondivyr. Inns and taverns * The Markhouse: This fine inn catered to travelers going along Rauthauvyr's Road. * The Royal Flagon: A tavern popular with adventurers and rich with hearsay and rumors. * Sword and Sash: This festhall and taproom was noted for its particularly bawdy theater. Shops * Aladiam's Imports: This shop provided spices and silk from Sembia for the Tassaran. It was run by the former-adventurer, current-smuggler called Aladiam. * Grenden Toymaker: A small shop filled with wondrous toys and devices that was run by a delightful gnome. * Tegal Swordsmiths: Renowned for their strong and true blades, these weapon-smiths had the largest operation in all of the Dalelands. * Tormel Cabinetmaker: The famous woodworker Tormel sold his goods from this shop, which was run by his son Senn. * Turnell's Provisions: A fairly average general store, that did provide some Sembian-brand foods. Temples * Scattered Seeds: This shrine to Chauntea featured a fountain and surrounding garden. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Small towns Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in Tasseldale Category:Imports ore Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports weapons